


It's Raining Again

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wonders how his life came to this. An hour's hike from the minimum of civilisation, pouring rain, an eccentric doctor and... oh... Steve's injured again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Raining Again

This really can’t be happening. Danny leans forward in his chair and brushes the back of his hand gently across Steve’s forehead. Not that the heat radiating from Steve’s body isn’t a dead giveaway.

There’s a bowl of cold water on the bedside table, and a stack of cloths behind it. Danny knows what to do, their host is a doctor, admittedly not that kind of doctor, but one who certainly knows what she is doing, and Danny sends up a small prayer of thanks to whatever deity was watching over them when they arrived.

Though the situation could be a lot better. They could be in town, near to decent clinical facilities and within reach of proper trained assistance for Steve. Instead they’re in the arse-crack of nowhere, following a lead given to them by Max, the rain has set in, there’s no communications with the outside world, and Steve is in trouble.

One thorn… Danny rubs his hand over his face again, one measly little thorn in Steve’s thigh. How the hell does a thorn do this?

They had to climb up an hour through the jungle trail to reach this ancient house and its solitary occupant. The research chemist that Max has convinced them has the answers to their questions. They’re just there to beg her to come down from her eyrie so they can identify the compounds being used and possibly the perpetrator, so they can bring this case to a close, people will stop dying and Five-0 might even get a little sleep.

So this is Danny’s life. Somehow Steve picks up a thorn in his flesh. Probably because the so-called trail is a thin track through the forest. It’s barely noticeable at first, he’s starting to limp a little, instead of bugging Danny the way he normally does he falls silent, and Danny’s anxious by the time they reach the old house. Steve steps up on the veranda, knocks on the front door, it opens and their asset is standing there and Steve just crumples to the ground, long legs going from under him, Danny barely getting his arms around his partner in time to prevent him hitting his head on the floor.

The next twenty minutes are confused to say the least. Danny finds himself helping to carry, undress and check over his obviously unwell partner’s body. The doc finds the wound site instantly, a pair of forceps remove the foreign body, and Danny tries to get his head around how that little thing, barely an inch long, could have felled his fit, strong, healthy partner so quickly.

Danny discards the cloth that was lying on Steve’s forehead, it’s too warm now to do any good, he reaches over to the stack, plunges a new towel into the cold water in the basin, wrings it out and gently bathes Steve’s face. The hazel eyes blink open a little, Danny swallows hard. Right now he would do anything to take this pain away from Steve.

“Sssh” Danny lays the cloth gently across his partner’s forehead, reaches to remove the one at Steve’s neck. The pillows are soaked, but in the grand scheme of things that hardly matters. The cot is barely long enough for Steve’s 6’1” frame, there are a bunch of pillows under Steve’s leg, elevating it, there’s a small table on Danny’s right with another small bowl and a syringe. No needle. Danny glances at his watch, it’s time, reluctantly he picks up the syringe, fills it with the substance in the bowl. Steve’s eyes watch him, and Danny really hates that he has to do this, but they have to cleanse the wound.

“I know.” He catches Steve’s gaze at the syringe. “I know it hurts, and I am really not crazy about this, but if it cleans the wound out, we might just be able to break your fever.” He keeps his voice low and soothing, the way he would talk to Grace if she was sick, and puts his hand on Steve’s bare thigh. Steve nods and bites his lower lip a little. Tenses as Danny pushes the nozzle of the syringe into the edge of the wound, squeezes the plunger.

It hurts. He knows that. Steve rolls his head on the pillow, but not before Danny can see the tears roll down his face. But the mild solution is cleansing the puncture wound.

The worst part? Steve is tired and sick and very sore, but the fever is rumbling under the 102 mark and he’s not delirious. So he feels everything. He’s distressed, and a bit clingy. The clingy part Danny would revel in if there wasn’t the distress, and the low grade fever and the wound which brought all of this on so quickly.

And they weren’t in the arse-crack of nowhere, in a rainforest jungle with no communications, an hour from the car and help and… Danny hears the step behind him… being taken care of by an eccentric forest-dwelling botanist and chemist who may or may not be discovering the cure for everything from the common cold to cancer.

“Let’s try something else,” she kneels down next to Steve’s thigh, she has a mortar and pestle in her hands, she’s ground something up in there, it’s green and it stinks, but if it will help Steve Danny’s prepared to call it ambrosia of the gods.

She’s at least a dozen years older than them, probably early fifties, she has long platinum blonde hair in a pony-tail, and there’s a strange curling blue tattoo across her forehead. There are other tattoos, she makes no attempt to conceal them beyond normal clothing, and there’s something about this that makes Danny think the doctor and Steve would be best buddies. This thought makes him slightly hysterical, which probably means that Danny’s just a bit overwrought.

Steve looks down as the doctor moves in, something like a nervous whimper escapes his lips and Danny leans forward, takes Steve’s hand in his, blocks his view of the green and stinking preparation that Dr Moss is smearing over the wound. He figures that Steve’s contending with enough, seeing the good doctor doing whatever she’s doing.

The concoction looks and smells gross, and Danny has a hard time suppressing his gag reflex.

After a lot of smearing, and a thick wrap of some kind of warm cloth around Steve’s thigh, the doctor pronounces herself satisfied.

Danny is holding Steve’s hand, still using the cloths and the water to try and bring Steve’s temperature down. They are there for the night at least, there’s no way to get down the trail with Steve like this, and the rain and no way to inform Chin and Kono, and no helicopter is going to get here.

So Danny is trusting to the dark arts of a medicine woman, because Max told him that Dr Moss is the best at what she does, and he has never had any reason to doubt Max.

The doctor has provided him with a cot of his own, but Danny never felt less like sleeping in his life, so he’s going to sit here by his partner’s bedside and take care of him, just like the good doctor is planning to do, even if it takes all night.

Danny takes a second to contemplate all this.

Fuck it’s going to be a long night.


End file.
